Betrayal
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A boy was betrayed by his older sister who he had thought loved him, and has traveled a long journey just to kill her with some help from the Naruto crew. There are many secrets to why she has betrayed him, but will he find out when it's too late? Ugh, this summary sucks but I hope it's still good :3.
1. Prologue: Being Betrayed

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was sort of a happy family. Sort of. Lived in a house, family dinners, family outings. The only problem was the way the family treated the son. Because he was diagnosed with autism, they treated him as if he was garbage. The only member who actually treated him with respect was his older sister, and he adored her. She treated him as if he was a jewel, valuable, something fragile that should be handled with care. She loved him very much. Even if she was eight years older than him, she still adored the child. He ran up to her. "Sissy!" He squeeled. She picked him up and embraced him.

"Nook-Nook! Whats up?" She asked the five-year old while putting him down. He shook his head.

"Nothing!" He cheesed. She gave him a soft smile. Their mother walked into the room. Their mother turned to her.

"Skye, I need you to wash dishes for dinner." She said. Skye nodded. She turned to her brother.

"Lawson, do you want to help?" She asked. He nodded excitedly while her mother glared.

"That filthy child does not have to help." The mother mumbled under her breath. Lawson frowned. Skye glared at her mother but turned to him.

"Lawson, Mommy loves you, she's just having some problems thats all." Skye said. Lawson gave her a sad smile while walking with her to the kitchen.

* * *

Later on at night, Lawson was having some problems going to sleep. His cries can be heard in the living room. The mother frowned. "God, please make that child shut up..." She hissed. The father laughed as Skye glared at the two while walking towards his room. Skye opened the door to reveal a crying boy wrapped in blankets. Skye had a sad look on her face while sitting on his bed.

"Nook-Nook... Are you alright?" She asked while rubbing his back. He hopped on her and hugged onto her chest.

"They were going to eat me Sissy... I was going to be eaten..." He cried. Skye embraced her little brother.

"Nook-Nook, no one is going to harm you as long as I am here." Skye said. He looked at her with tear-filled eyes. Skye sighed and held him as if he was a newborn. "_I will protect you_

_It don't matter what the people say_

_Because you are my light_

_Your my treasure._

_I don't wanna see that sad face_

_I don't care what they say_

_Because I would love you anyway_

_When the sun comes down_

_Shooting stars, starts to fly_

_My only wish is for your happiness_

_one last time_

_Give me your hand_

_Lets rejoice_

_Because we may never see_

_each other again_

_Because this is the end-..._" She was going to continue, but she heard light snores. She smiled as she layed him down and covered him with the blanket. Skye looked up and saw her mother leaning on the doorway. "You need anything Momma?" She asked. Her mother studied her.

"Why do you care so much for that child?" She asked. Skye smiled.

"Because he is my treasure Momma, and I don't appreciate the way you and the others treat him. He is a human being and he's very smar-"

"He is a disgrace to the family." Her mother said while cutting her off. Skye gave her a hurt look.

"Momma... I'm sure you must love him as much as you hate to admit..." Skye said with her voice cracking. Her mother smirked.

"Love?" She laughed then turned to her with a disgusted look. "I'll love him when he's dead..." She said while walking away. Skye actually had tears falling from her eyes. She layed down next to her brother, with her arm wrapped around him protectively. She dozed off to sleep.

* * *

A year later, things were different for Lawson. The family had started to treat him with respect, and Skye had grew suspicious. Lawson ran up to their mother and hugged her. "Momma, I passed my spelling test with a hundred!" He exclaimed.

"Why, how wonderful!" She said while kissing his cheek. Lawson ran off to his room. '_Maybe Sissy was right... Maybe something was wrong with Momma back then..._' He thought to himself. Skye came home from school and greeted everyone, not like they cared anyway. She walked by the kitchen and noticed how her aunt and one of her uncles where there. She was going to greet them, but something they said made her froze. She decided to eavesdrop on the conversation they were having with their parents, and her eyes widened to the whole thing with anger burning inside her. Skye left angily towards her brother's room where he was playing with his trains. He turned to her.

"Sissy!" He squeeled in delight. Skye gave him a soft smile.

"Nook-Nook..." She said while running to him and embracing him. He was surprised.

"Sissy! Act your age! You're fourteen dammit!" He hissed. She pinched his cheek.

"Boy, you're lucky I allow to cuss ya little brat..." She growled. He laughed.

* * *

Skye stood outside Lawson's room at midnight. She help a chef's knife in her hand, guarding his door while he slept. She heard footsteps and clutched onto the knife. She looked up. "What are you guys doing up so late...?" She whispered...

* * *

Lawson woke up to shrieks of pain and gagging sounds. He became scared but decided to walk to where the noise was. He slowly walked into the living room. "Sissy, are you watching another horror-" It became silent. His eyes widened as he stared at the blood-stained furniture and walls. He slowly looked around and saw most of his family members corspes and body parts scattered all over the room and some parts of the house. He turned his wide tear-filled eyes to the only person standing an soaked the crimson liquid. "Sissy..." He whispered as the tears fell from his face. The girl turned around with a stoic face. She gazed into her brothers eyes.

"Do you hate me now Lawson?" She asked in a soft, intimidating tone. He only can stare at her with betrayed eyes. She tilted her head to the side. "Do you loathe my every being?" She asked while slowing walking up to him. He took a few steps back. "I mean, just when they were starting to love you... I destroyed them all..." She said whil continuing to walk up to him. Lawson continued to back away. This wasn't his sister. This was a fraud, a complete murderous fraud. She bent down so they were face to face. "Do you want to kill me?" She asked with a soft smile. Tears fell from his eyes while he stared angrily at her.

"Why...?" He barely said. Skye held a stoic face again.

"Why? Because I hated you all... You all made me sick." She said while walking away. Lawson was completely dead inside. "That sweet big sister you knew was just a decoy for keeping you out of my way. Now you know what your sister is really like, so what are you going to do? Get revenge?" She asked while opening their window. He couldn't respond because of what he just heard. Skye smirked. "Find me and let me know..." She said and she jumped out the window. Lawson was surrounded by death and silence...

* * *

Prologue complete. Now you know what happened, four years later will be the presemt time in the next chappi. Hope you guys enjoyed this new story. I had it in my head for months now. Read and review!

~SkyePanda98


	2. Meeting the Shinobi

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Four Years** **Later...**

He traveled a long way, but didn't care. He had to find the monster that had destroyed his happiness. He was very muscled for a ten year old, and pretty intelligient as well. He stumbled across a village, but didn't pay any mind to it. He just wandered around cautiously, until he bumped into a female. The big-boobed lady turned to him. "Watch it brat!" She yelled at him, gaining the villages attentin. The kid snapped out of his trance and glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was only walking in the street until I've bumped accidently into an idiot standing right in the middle of the sidewalk." He said calmly. The village gasped as they began to whisper nonsense. The lady glared.

"You foul-brat! Do you know who I am?!" She hollered. He gave her a bored look.

"I do not, nor do I care. I just want to continue my journey without some bimbo stopping me, now if you'd excuse me." He said while walking around her.

"Halt." She said. He said and gave her an annoyed glare. "By order of the Hokage I order you to bow down and apologize at once!" She ordered. He slowly turned to her. He sighed and bowed down.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." He stood up correctly and gave her a warm smile. "Please accept this complimentary dildo, and go fuck yourself." He said while walking away. The village was silent. The Hokage literally almost stopped breathing after being told that. A blond-haired shinobi walked up to her.

"Huh, Obaa-chan? What's wrong?" He asked. She turned angrily to him.

"Naruto!" She yelled, making him back up a bit.

"H-hai?" He asked.

"I want you to go after that brat and teach him some respect!" She hollered while pointing at the kid. The kid sighed and turned around.

"Lady, you have some issues..." He said coldly. "I'm seriously not in the mood for this crap. I don't care who you are, or what you would do. All I care about is my revenge, so how about you can it and chill the fuck out." He said while walking away. The Hokage glared at him while Naruto stared at the kid in awe. She turned to Naruto.

"Do you see what I mean with disrespect?" She hollered. He turned to her.

"Tsunade-baachan..." He began. She calmed down after a while and listened to him.

"Nani?" She asked.

"Doesn't he... Remind you of someone?" He asked. She thought about it.

"I dunno... All I know is that I want to kick that little kids ass!" She screeched. Naruto sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Yo Kakuzu... How come that bounty place always smells like ass?" A very angry Jashinist asked. Kakuzu turned to him.

"I'm not even gonna answer that..." He said. Hidan rolled his eyes and turned to a female traveling on her on. Kakuzu turned to him. "What are you staring at idiot?" He asked. Kakuzu turned to the direction Hidan was staring at. The girl was caramel colored wearing a black top that covered only her chest and dark blue jean shorts along with black knee-high boots. She had on grey fishnet stockings and her body was curvey along with breast and a bottom. Her hair reached to her back-side and is done in a braided ponytail along with a side-bang covering her right eye. She had a cold look on her and for some reason a gigantic sword on her back.

"Who is she?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but she looks dangerous..." He said. As the girl was walking, someone jumped by her side. She was cat-like, meaning she had fur and a tail and even kitty ears.

"Skye-chan! What took you so long?!" The kitty girl whined. Skye glared at her.

"I tried to walk slow, so I'd have more time for myself then to have to deal with you fucking idiots..." Skye said coldly. The kitty girl pouted.

"Why do you gotta be so mean to me?! I'm your partner dammit!" The girl hissed. Skye gave her a bored look.

"Kusokurae (_Go fuck yourself_)..." She said while continuing to walk. Kakuzu and Hidan's eyes widened. "Mirugu." Skye called to her. Mirugu looked up.

"Hai?" She asked.

"What was the price for that bounty again?" Skye asked. Mirugu thought about it.

"About two million." She answered. Money signs appeared on Kakuzu's eyes. Mirugu pouted. "I dunno why you care about money Skye-chan. Money is not that important." Mirugu said. Skye raised her eyebrow.

"Are you high? Of course money is important. Why do you thing Wu-Tang Clan made a rap about it?" Skye said while shaking her head. Mirugu shook her head.

"Only you Skye-chan..." Mirugu said. Skye continued to walk to the bounty place, dragging a dead corpse with her, with Mirugu following behined her. Hidan turned to Kakuzu.

"So she's a bounty hunter..." He said. Kakuzu nodded.

"And she's going the same way." He said while walking up ahead.

* * *

Lawson sat by the river thinking about the past. The song she used to say to him played in his head.

_I will protect you..._

_I don't matter what the people say,_

_Because you are my light..._

_You're my treasure..._

Why does that song continue to play in his head? The more he thinks about it, the more angrier he becomes. "Is this seat taken?" A voice asked. He turned to see a pale-eyed brunette girl. He shook his head and continued on with his thoughts. She sat down next to him, and turned to him. "Are you new here?" She asked. He nodded. "I'm Hanabi... What is your name?" She asked.

"Lawson." He answered coldly. She blinked.

"'Roruson'? That sounds like a foreign name." She said with a smile. He nodded. "Are you a shinobi?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, nor do I want to be." He said. She faced the ground.

"Oh... Well, you are really muscled. That's why I asked..." She said while blushing. He turned to her.

"Thank you..." He said while facing the river.

* * *

Skye and Mirugu left the bounty place with Skye counting her money carefully. She threw her money in a void and closed it up. Skye turned to an argument going on. "Why the fuck do I have to go in there with you?! It stinks!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu sighed.

"Look I got what I wanted, now we can leave with no complaints..." He said. Hidan glared at him.

"One day I'm gonna kill you..." Hidan hissed. Kakuzu glared at him.

"We'll see about that..." He challenged. Skye shook her head while popping a cigarette in her mouth. Mirugu sighed.

"Skye-chan... When are you gonna quit?" Mirugu asked. Skye lit it and blew smoke.

"The day he kills me..." Skye said while walking away. Mirugu swatted the smoke away from her face and followed loyaly behined her partner.

* * *

Lawson had left the area after saying goodbye to Hanabi. He continued to wander the streets until he almost bumped into a man, and this time, it was his fault. "Gomen." Lawson said. The man turned to him.

"No problem... Kid?" The masked man asked. He couldn't decide is it was a really muscled kid, or a four-foot-five midget. Lawson sighed.

"I am a kid. Ten years old." He stated. The man sighed in relief.

"Wow... You must be strong... What is your name?" He asked while putting his book away.

"Lawson..." He said.

"Hmmm... I'm Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei." He said while giving an eye smile. Lawson raised an eyebrow.

"You're a sensei?" He asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yup. You seem new here... How do you like Konoha so far?" Kakashi asked. Lawson sighed.

"Well, so far I had disrespect someone called 'Hokage' and ran into some rapid cats on the way to a river bank, and met some girl named Hanabi... I'll give it a five out of ten." Lawson explained boredly and Kakashi's eyes were wide. He shook his head.

"Lawson-san... That person's name is not 'Hokage', but she is the 'Hokage'." He explained. Lawson stared at him boredly.

"Whats the difference?" He asked. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Never mind kid. Just be careful..." He said and Lawson shrugged his shoulders. "How long are you staying here?" Kakashi asked. Lawson was going to say he was not, but then he got an idea.

"I don't know. I'm actually looking for someone." He said. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Who is it? Is it a girlfriend?" Kakashi asked slyly while him and Lawson sat down on a bench. Lawson shook his head.

"No... It's my older sister. You see, she disappears from time to time and I have no idea where she is..." He said. Kakashi nodded in understandment.

"Okay. I'll ask the Hokage about you staying here, but you have to try to get on her good side." He said. Lawson nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

Mirugu and Skye continued on their walk. Skye froze and Mirugu turned to her. "What is it Skye-chan?" She asked. Skye shook her head.

"Nothing." She said while continuing to walk. Mirugu only shrugged her shoulders while walking along side with her. Skye was deep in her thoughts. '_I sense him... How far away are you...?_'

* * *

"NO! I reFUSE to have this disrespectful BRAT in my village!" Tsunade said while slapping her sake off her desk. Lawson was unfazed.

"To make things even, you had disrespected me first by bumping into me, and by calling me a brat. Not only that, you raised your voice at me." Lawson said boredly. Tsunade pouted while Kakashi sweat-dropped. Tsunade sighed.

"Well... I guess you have me there... But still!" She said. Then she, sighed. "Fine... Kakashi... Have him stay with you." She said. Kakashi bowed down while walking off with Lawson. "OI! Get me some more sake!" She yelled at her assistant.

* * *

Kakashi had introduced Lawson to the other shinobi. Gai studied the kid. "Wow... You look strong kid! Very youthful!" He cheered along side with Lee. Lawson had the 'W.T.F' face on. Kakashi turned to him.

"Don't even ask." He said and Lawson shrugged his shoulders. Naruto turned to him.

"You must be a shinobi right?" He asked. Lawson shook his head.

"No." He said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"So you're telling us that you're just strong like that?" Sakura asked. For some reason, Lawson despised the girl.

"No. I'm just telling you that I'm not a shinobi." He said coldly. She turned her head away.

"So you train a lot?" Kiba asked. Lawson nodded.

"Yes." Lawson answered.

"What for if you are not a shinobi?" Sakura asked trying to be smart. Lawson gave her a deadly glare and she shutted up. Everyone's eyes widened to how cold he was.

"The reason why Kiremono(_smart ass_) is because I need to be able to protect myself." He said and jaws dropped. "Did that answer your question?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Lady Tsunade was right. You are very disrespectful!" Sakura spat.

"You actually started it Sakura-san." Shikamaru stated boredly. Sakura sucked her teeth and left without saying a word. Kiba laughed.

"Wow kid, you got some bite in you!" He cheered. Lawson shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't like Sumatoroba (_smart asses_). Is she always like that?" He asked boredly.

"Sadly... Yes..." Neji said. Lawson shook his head.

* * *

Skye sat on a rock, gazing at the stars. "Psst!" She heard and she looked down, revealing a chocolate-skinned man wearing a white and black fighting suit with a shaded beard and black shades on. He held a toothy grin as Skye looked at him with no emotion.

"Ojisan..." Skye said coldly.

"Is that the way to greet your Uncle Jay-Jay?" He asked while suddenly appearing behined her.

"Hn." Skye responded. He laughed.

"How is my Nishi (_niecy_) doing?" He asked.

"Same." Skye answered. He laughed.

"Of course! Still waiting for my little Oi (_Can mean 'hey' but in this case, means 'nephew'_)?" He asked. Skye didn't answer. He sighed. "I hate the sight of watshi no(_my_) Mei(_Niece_) to Oi (_and nephew_) fighting..." Skye turned to him.

"Oh?" She said. He grinned while disappearing. Skye shook her head. "Hakujaku rojin(_Retarded old man_)..." She shook her head while staring at the stars again. She stared at her gigantic sword. "Come for me..." She whispered...

* * *

**Yay another chapter! Somewhat longer but still cool!**

**BTW, I saw what Lawson said earlier in something funny and I had to write that out XD!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Read and Review**

**~SkyePanda98**


	3. Reunited Once Again

**Previously...**

"Ojisan..." Skye said coldly.

"Is that the way to greet your Uncle Jay-Jay?" He asked while suddenly appearing behined her.

"Hn." Skye responded. He laughed.

"How is my Nishi doing?" He asked.

"Same." Skye answered. He laughed.

"Of course! Still waiting for my little Oi?" He asked. Skye didn't answer. He sighed. "I hate the sight of watshi no Mei to Oi fighting..." Skye turned to him.

"Oh?" She said. He grinned while disappearing. Skye shook her head. "Hakujaku rojin..." She shook her head while staring at the stars again. She stared at her gigantic sword. "Come for me..." She whispered...

* * *

Skye was surrounded by the people. Mirugu was serious when she said they were all waiting for her. "Skye-chan, you got to stop wandering off." Someone called Merivin said. Skye glared at him.

"I could do what da'fuck I want..." She hissed and he moved back signalling he didn't mean it in a bad way. Skye calmed down. "Look, I travel a lot. Why must you be at my side at all times?" She asked annoyed. Merivin sighed.

"Look, we care about you..." He said, but he knew that wasn't true. They just needed her power. Skye just calmly stood up while walking away, not wanting to hear anymore of their crap. "Skye! You can't run from the truth anymore! You need us as much as we need you!" He shouted from a distance, but she was not hearing it. She left them where they were and popped a cigarette in her mouth. She sighed while looking for a place to rest, and found one by a lake in the forest. She sat by the river and sung to herself.

"_My love..._

_Leave yourself behined..._

_Beat inside me..._

_Leave you blind..._" She was surprised she still had her voice after all that smoking. Maybe she was one of the lucky ones. She played with the water for a bit and then heard some footsteps. It was a man with a black trenchcoat with red clouds on it. He had black hair with red eyes she knew too much about. She ignored his pressance while playing with the water again, until she noticed something. "You are dying soon..." She said in a low soft tone and throwing her cigarette bud away. The man turned to her with a suspicious glare.

"By who?" He asked, ready to attack. She moved her eyes to his.

"Not by whom, but from 'what'." She said while turning her eyes back to the lake. His eyes widened. How did she know that? He cautiously walked to her.

"How do you-, how do you know?" He asked while cautiously sitting by her. Skye only stared at the water.

"I can sense it..." She said while turning her head to him. He tilted his head to the side.

"Sense it?" He asked. She gave a small smile. He was cautious... Good. She nodded her head. Then she turned to him.

"You are also going blind. I can tell by the way you are not really focusing your eyes on me." She said. She place her hand over his eyes and he instantly grab it as his reflex. Skye was not fazed at all. She calmly removed his hand and put a soft glow to his eyes. After a while, she removed her hand and the man began to blink.

"Oh my God..." He said while looking at her clearly and blushed. She was pretty to him, but held this cold empty look on her face... Something like his. "Thank you." He said. She nodded.

"You are welcome." She said while closing her eyes.

"Itachi! Where are you?!" He heard his partner calling for him. He sighed in annoyance and stood up. "I must go. Thank you again stranger." He said.

"No problem, stranger..." She replied and he walked away. Something told them both that, that would not be their last meeting.

* * *

"Come down here you little twit!" Sakura yelled at the ten-year-old boy in the tree. The boy just stared at her.

"Just because a slut is telling me to get down, does not mean I have to obey... You pink-haired bubble-gummed bitch..." He said while yawning boredly.**(That's mah boy XD!)** She started punching the tree uncontrollably trying to destroy it and eventually did. Lawson hopped into another tree and just shook his head. She turned to him.

"Get down!" She yelled. He crossed his arms.

"You know, if you were to actually think before you attacked, you would've know to just run up the tree and get me... But you're to stupid to have thought about that, huh Pinky?" He asked, leaving the pink-haired girl stunned. He hopped down from the tree and walked away from her. "Baka..." He said and the girl kept thinking about why she didn't think about that. Lawson walk down the town and sat in a park.

"Hello again!" He heard a cheerful voice and he turned to see Hanabi, smiling at him with pink tinted cheeks. He nodded at her greatingly. She sat by him properly, trying to give off a good impression.

"Why did you come here?" He asked. She turned red and stuttered.

"I-I just wanted to see you, that's all!" She said a bit loud. He looked at her boredly and she was trying her best to keep cool. He stared into her eyes.

"Why are you so jittery?" He asked and her face turned redder.

"I... I..." Now she knows why her sister acts the way she does. "I'm sorry..." She said with tears forming in her eyes. Lawson sighed.

"There's no need to be sorry." He said while watching the clouds. She gave a small smile while watching the clouds with him. Her smile grew as she turned to him.

"What do you see when you look at clouds?" Hanabi asked.

"My parents." He answered bluntly. Her eyes widened as she became sad.

"I-I'm.."

"Don't apologize." He cut her off. "There is nothing to apologize for. Why are you acting like that anyway?" He asked. A big, pink cloud poofed around the now red face of Hanabi.

"N-n-no r-reason!" She stuttered. He gave her a bored look.

"Hn..." He said while shutting his eyes and resting. She sighed in relief and then she heard footsteps. It was her cousin Neji. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hanabi? What are you doing out here with Lawson?" He asked. She blushed while glaring at him for ruining her moment. She shook her head then stood up to leave.

"See you, Lawson-san." She said while leaving.

"Hn..." He said, not even caring. Neji sat by him.

"I have a great feeling there is something you are after, and it is not good..." Neji said. Lawson opened one eye and moved it towards Neji.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Neji sighed.

"You said you were looking for someone..." Neji said. Lawson closed his eye.

"My sister." He said. Neji nodded.

"Okay... For what reason." Neji asked. Lawson snorted.

"Obviously to find her..." Lawson said. Neji snickered.

"No need for sarcasm..." he said. Lawson sighed.

"Trust me, I'm a very sarcastic person. If I were to be sarcastic, you would know, and be very annoyed." Lawson said. Neji actually laughed at that.

"I like you kid.." He said and Lawson's eyes shot open. Lawson gave him the 'pause' face.

"Woah... I don't swing that way dude..." He said while shaking his head. Neji's eyes widened as he started cracking up.

"I'll see you later... And that's NOT what I meant." And then Neji left. Lawson all of the sudden had a funny feeling in his stomach. '_Is she near? If so, then how far...?_'

* * *

"Why do we have to go to Konoha?" A shark-man asked.

"Because I said so." A man with many peircings said. The others sweat-dropped. "Kisame, just go and do your business. You've been complaining about wanted to cut some poor humans up, and now I'm giving you a mission... Now what is the problem?" Pein asked while rubbing his temples. Kisame sighed.

"You choose the days when I am not in the mood to do anything." Kisame whined.

"Kisame... Stop complaining, before I kill you..." Itachi said as Kisame automatically shutted up. Pein sighed.

"Now, you two will be going to Konoha as a distraction while Tobi and Zetsu gather information. The shinobi will be too focused on you two to actually care about the others that are gathering information." Pein explained while Tobi cheered.

"WOOHOO~! Tobi gonna be on a mission with senpai's!" He cheered.

"Tobi..." White Zetsu began.

"Shut up..." Black Zetsu finished. Tobi pouted while Pein looked at the time.

"Now... Go now." He said as the four left the base.

* * *

"Skye-chan! Skye-chan!" Mirugu yelled while catching up to her partner. Skye ignored her completely and continued walking. "Skye-chan, you know Merivin meant what he sa-"

"He did not." Skye cutted her her and stated bluntly. Mirugu's eyes widened. Skye stopped and turned to her. "He only said that because he thought he caught my weak spot by saying so. He only wants my power Mirugu, and you know that too. So shut the fuck up and stop trying to get me to travel with them, because it is pissing me off to the point where I'll actually might kill you..." She said making Mirugu's eyes and their new audiance eyes widened.

"But Skye..."

"Mirugu, this conversation is over." Skye said while walking off, but Mirugu still followed. One of the people that saw giggled.

"She sort of reminds me of you 'Tachi." The blue-skinned male said. Itachi glared at him while he continued to walk. Skye stopped for a moment to put on a white trechcoat but left it open. She was still wearing a black top that covered only her chest and dark blue jean shorts along with black knee-high boots. She also stil had on grey fishnet stockings. As she continued walking, Mirugu opened her mouth to speak.

"Skye-chan..." She began. Skye turned her head to her boredly and noticed the sad look on her face. "You know, I would never want to hurt you or anything like that... But-" Mirugu stopped when she saw Skye walking up to her. She fliched when she saw Skye raise a hand but was surprised when she felt a soft hand patting her head. Mirugu opened her eyes to see Skye patting her head, then turning while walking away with hands in her pockets. Mirugu blushed while touching the spot where Skye's hand laid. Mirugu may be a year older than Skye, but she was shorter. Skye was 5''9 almost six feet while Mirugu was 5''2. Mirugu continued to follow Skye this time with a smile on her face.

* * *

A messenger barged into Tsunade's office surprising her and the Anbu in the process. "The Akatsuki are planning a attack!" He screeched making her eyes widen more. Tsunade became alert.

"How many?" She demanded.

"Just two. I believe the Uchiha and the Shark-man!" He said and she nodded. She ordered for team seven, Shikamaru and Neji to go on the mission.

* * *

As they prepared, Lawson was confused. He sat on the bench. "Why are you guys in such a hurry?" He asked Kakashi, who was supposed to be his new legal guardian. Kakashi turned to him.

"An attack is going to befall the village, we are going to stop the intruders." He answered. Lawson stood up.

"Can I come? This might be a good chance to learn more about you guys." He said and Kakashi thought about it.

"I don't know..."

"I'm going anyway." Lawson said while following the othe shinobi to battle ground. Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Skye felt in her heart that he was near and stopped walking. '_He's coming closer..._' She thought while sitting on top of a rock and resting peacefully. Mirugu looked at Skye confused. "Skye-chan? Why are you stopping?" She asked confused.

"There is no need to continue..." She said while signalling Mirugu to stop talking. Mirugu turned to the two men with the strange trechcoats on. The men stared back at her. Mirugu shivered while pulling on Skye's trenchcoat. "Skye-chan!" Mirugu whispered. Skye glared down at the girl. "There is strange men coming this way!" She whispered loudly and they heard her. "And they're staring at me!"

"Mirugu, I'll friggin' kill you..." She growled under her breath, making Mirugu scoot far away. Mirugu began to whine.

"Scary!" She said while shivering. The two watched in amusement as Skye got a kunai ready-, until...

"AKATSUKI!" A certain blond-haired male yelled.

"As always, the blond-haired loud mouth is always here... What a surprise..." The Uchiha said sarcastically, making his partner snicker.

"Ne, Itachi, I can have him right?" Kisame asked while lifting up his gigantic sword. Itachi nodded while Kisame grinned. Kakashi noticed the look on Lawson's face and was confused by it.

"Lawson-san, what's wrong?" He asked, but Lawson didn't hear it. He was focused on the female who also carried a gigantic sword. Their eyes were locked the whole time, and the aura around the battle field became thick. Sakura saw Lawson then turned to Kakashi.

"Sense, what's up with the brat?" She asked, and her question was answered when two metal objects clashed. Everyone watched in shock as Skye and Lawson quickly moved and clashed their weapons together. Skye's face, as cold as ice, with Lawson's face burning with hatred...

* * *

**Finally... ACTION!**

**Yup another chapter for one of my crazed stories...**

**So yeah**

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**Read and Review...**

**Bye-Bye**

**~SkyePanda98**


	4. Their Encounter Their Fight

**Before...**

_"Sense, what's up with the brat?" She asked, and her question was answered when two metal objects clashed. Everyone watched in shock as Skye and Lawson quickly moved and clashed their weapons together. Skye's face, as cold as ice, with Lawson's face burning with hatred..._

**Now...**

The two jumped back from eachother, gazing at one another while the audience just watched shocked. Skye twirled the big sword as if it was nothing in her hand and stared directly at the people Lawson was travelling with. Without even moving her eyes away from them, she asked him a question. "Lawson... Who are these people?" She asked while taking out a cigarette and popping it in her mouth. Lawson returned the cold gaze.

"None of your concern..." He answered. Skye shifted her eyes towards him while lighting her cigarette. Naruto turned to Lawson.

"Lawson-san, who is that?" He asked as Lawson sighed.

"She's my older sister." His group stared wide eyed at him. Kakashi frowned.

"I thought you were looking for your sister..." He stated. Lawson turned to him boredly.

"I was... You guys took it as if it was going to be a happy meeting or some shit like that..." He said while picking up his sword. The ninja's only stared at him. "And now, I finally get to have my revenge..." He growled while glaring at Skye. While blowing smoke, she gazed at him with no emotions.

"What makes you think you can ever defeat me, _Otouto_?" Skye asked as he growled.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled as She only smiled at him. A smile he recognized and missed... A smile he pushed away.

"Why not? I am eight years older than you..." She said as Kakashi stared at her with wide eyes. This girl was eighteen? No... That can't be right... This world has changed a lot. While closing her eyes and enhaling the smoke, she sighed. She opened her eyes again to see Lawson right in her face about to slam his sword on her head, and she calmly blocked it while swinging her big sword around. The two kept clashing, and they were starting to get bored with it, so they made their weapons disappear and began to punch at eachother. Kakashi studied Lawson closely and saw how he was extremely skilled for a ten year old. Lawson jumped up in the air doing some combo kicks, with Skye dodging each of them smoothly. Skye finally dipped and swung her leg at him, making him fall on the floor. Just as he was about to get up, she slammed her foot on his chest making him gasp in pain. He stared up at her.

"I will... Kill you..." He said while gasping. Skye only stared down at him coldly. "It doesn't matter... how long it will take... I still will... kill you!" He shouted as Skye blew the last of her smoke and flinging the cigarette bud somewhere else, her eyes not leaving the boy.

"You say that Lawson... But look how long it's been..." She said while moving her foot away from his chest. She stepped back and squatted down to his level. "It's been four years already..." She whispered, though everyone heard it. She carressed his head. "You can never kill me... You are not powerful enough..." She said as she stopped patting his head. She stood up while walking away, but then stopped for a moment. "Remember this Lawson..." He actually listened. She turned her head towards him. "The year you get powerful, is the same year _I_ get powerful... Each year, we _each_ get something new to discover... So you've got a looooooonnngggg time to become as powerful as me... That's if, you can do it..." She said while walking away. As Mirugu followed her, he sat down with memories playing in his head.

_"Once opon a time, there lived an evil witch..."_

He only stared at the clouds, thinking about the story.

_"And a beautiful peasant..."_

He closed his eyes.

_"The village had been terrorfied of the witch, and asked the peasant girl to kill the witch... Though, the girl said, 'How can I defeat the witch? She is invincible.'"_

He opened his eyes in realization.

_"A townsman said, 'There is a way to defeat the witch... She has a weakness...'"_

**_"What was her weakness Sissy?"_**

_"I dunno... How about her stomach? Yeah, her stomach... The girl has to stab the witch in her stomach, than stab at her again in order to weaken the witch and kill her..."_

Lawson stood up, and a different sword appeared in his hand, a Katana. He quickly charged towards Skye and stabbed her right in the stomach, making her eyes widen. Skye shakingly turned her head to a determined Lawson. He slided the katana out of her and got prepared to slice her in half. Skye dodge the sword by jumping in the air. She stared at her little brother who was determined to stab at her again. With a soft lift of her hand, she touched Lawson's head, and suddenly a big burst of power came from it and put him to sleep. Skye softly landed on the ground, gasping and holding her stomach. Mirugu wanted to help her, but Skye pushed her away. Skye was gasping while staring down at her unconcious brother. She regain her strength and stood up while gazing down on him coldly. Skye walked away with Mirugu, leaving the shinobi to tend to Lawson's wounds.

The Akatsuki left, leaving with the information they wanted and that Tobi and Zetsu had managed to get.

* * *

The four had made it to the Akatsuki base and was greeted by everyone. Pein turned to Kisame and Itachi. "You two seem unharm... Why is that?" He asked as Kisame answered him.

"We didn't need to fight, but we were all watching another one." He said as Pein gave him a look as if to say 'continue'. "It was a brother and sister. The brother was the younger sibling and he kept saying how he wanted revenge. He was actually smart enough to use the shinobi so they could lead him to her. The two fought, both with amazing skill, I think even better than all of us. The brother, however, was put into an unconcious state after, I believe this is it, had found one of his sister's weak spots and how he was about to kill her..." He answered as the Akatsuki stared wide-eyed at the information. Pein was now interested.

"What did this girl look like?" He asked as a perverted grin came on Kisame's face. Itachi back-slapped him while answering for Pein.

"The girl was caramel colored wearing a black top that covered only her chest and dark blue jean shorts along with black knee-high boots. She had on grey fishnet stockings along with a white trenchcoat and her body was curvey along with breast and a bottom. She was tall, I believe five-eight or five-nine. Her hair reached to her back-side and is done in a braided ponytail along with a side-bang covering her right eye. She had a cold look on her and for some reason a gigantic sword on her back." He answered as Hidan's eyes widened.

"Oh shit! I saw her before!" He said as everyone turned to him. Kakuzu made a face.

"No you didn't..." He said as Hidan glared at him.

"Yes I did you fucking bastard! You saw her too, remember? At the bounty place?" He said as Kakuzu thought about it. Then, his eyes widened to realization.

"Oh yeah... We did..." He said as Pein turned to him.

"What is she like?" He asked as Kakuzu sighed.

"She's cold... I mean really cold... She had a mouth on her, I can tell you that, and she is just serious... And she smokes a lot..." He said as Pein nodded. Konan turned to him.

"What are you thinking about, Pein?" She asked as he turned to her.

"I'm thinking that she should join us..." He said while walking to his headquarters. Konan followed him loyaly while the others stayed in the living room to discuss things.

* * *

Skye was still gasping and trying to breath evenly. How did he find her weak spot? She still was trying to figure that out. She smiled to herself. He's getting stronger, and _wiser_. Mirugu ran to her. "Skye-chan! I've found a cave where you can rest!" She exclaimed. Skye shifted her eyes towards her.

"Really?" She asked as Mirugu nodded.

"Yeah, it's a few miles from here, but it's somewhere that your little brother may not be able to locate you." She explained as Skye nodded. She stood up and lifted her sword up, then she made it disappear.

"Thanks Mirugu... You did good..." She said while traveling the road Mirugu has set for her. Mirugu skipped over to Skye's side.

"Wait! I want to go wit you!" She said while Skye only turned to her.

"Why are you so fixated on staying by my side?" Skye asked as Mirugu only stared at her. Mirugu gave a beautiful smile.

"Because you're Skye-chan... And I want to stay by your side; always..." She said as Skye only stared into her eyes, as if she was searching for something. So far, all she was was innocence, so she only gave a small smile while walking with Mirugu to the cave.

* * *

Hidan was walking around the base bored as hell. He had just finished sacrificing a poor victim for his 'religion' and now there was nothing to do. He plopped on the couch and Deidara walked in, noticing the look on Hidan's face. "Hidan.. What's wrong with you, hm?" He asked, not really caring but he did not want Hidan's attitude to annoy him later on. Hidan sighed.

"I'm just fucking bored... Why isn't there anything to do?" He asked while yawning. Deidara sighed.

"Have you tried looking through channels?" He asked as Hidan nodded. Deidara thought for a while, then he began to grin. Hidan noticed his look and was a bit disturbed by it.

"Fucking what?" He asked as Deidara had sparks on his eyes.

"How about blowing things u-"

"No..." Hidan said point blank. Deidara only stared at him. Then, he just walked away with no emotion.

"You suck, un..."

"At least I'm not a damn pyromaniac..." Hidan mumbled under his breath. Then suddenly, a noise outside the base was heard. Hidan heard it and turned towards the door... "The hell was that...?" He asked his self by walking over to the noise.

* * *

Skye sat on top of the mountain where the cave was. It started to rain a while ago and she was soak and wet. Mirugu sat by her side of course, not that Skye had mind. Skye was now breathing evenly and the wound was closing up, though, there was a scar. Skye stared up at the sky... The cloudy, gray-blue clouds that poured rain on her. She lifted her hand and grasped onto the rain, if that was even possible. She closed her eyes, loving the water being poured down on her. Skye liked rain... It was calming for her, and the clouds did the crying for her. Suddenly, the wall she was leaning on began to disappear and her head plopped down on the ground, with her staring up at a certain Jashinist. He smirked.

"Oh... So that was you..." He said as she only stared at him. He scanned her body and noticed her drenched in rain, along side with her friend. He sighed. "You cold?" He asked as she nodded her held while sitting up. Mirugu woke up and turned to the man, then to Skye.

"Skye-chan, who is he?" She asked as Skye turned to her.

"I don't know, but he has offered us warmth..." Skye said while standing up with Mirugu, but then giving Hidan a cold, suspicious glare. "What is the price?" She asked as Hidan blinked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... No price... I may be a murderous bastard but I do know someone can die in the rain..." He said but then he smirked. "Though, I can't..." He said as Skye only gave him a neutral gaze.

"I know..." She said as Hidan gave her a confused look. Skye walked up to him, and gently pulled onto his necklace. "You're a Jashinist..." His eyes widened as she let go of his necklace while walking into the base along side with Mirugu.

* * *

They sat down for about thirty minutes, and Hidan had given the two a set of his clothes that was close to feminine(tank top, some baggy pants). Mirugu sat next to Skye on the couch. "Skye-chan, are you alright?" Mirugu asked as Skye only turned to her.

"Why do you ask?" Skye asked as Mirugu sighed.

"Despite me barely anything about you, I still stay by your side... I don't even know what you are thinking!" Mirugu said while pouting and Skye gave her a bored look.

"So...?" She asked as Mirugu sighed. Suddenly, Skye had sensed other beings other than Mirugu. "Hidan-san, we are being ambushed..." She said as Hidan smirked.

"Relax, it's just the other members of our organization." He said as Skye turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What _kind_ of organization?" She asked as someone else answered for him.

"We are the Akatsuki..." Pein said while walking with the others into the living room. Skye shifted her eyes towards him.

"Who are you?" Skye asked while fully examining him.

"I'm their leader..." He said as Skye stared at him, then to a hyper Akatsuki member. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She breathed out as Pein's eyes widened a little and Tobi turned to her. Skye closed her eyes while yawning. "Well... That's what you say..." She said while Mirugu rested her head on Skye's lap. Kisame turned to Itachi.

"How come you don't let me rest my head on your lap? Whenever I try to, you always-" suddenly, a thing was thrown, well, _kicked_ to a wall. Kisame sweatdropped. "Well, nevermined..." He said as Itachi only sighed. Mirugu dusted her self of with tears in her eyes.

"Skye-chan is mean! Mirugu was only tired!" Mirugu cried while Skye only stared at her boredly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just a bit shocked that a certain female decides to use me like a pillow without any warning..." Skye said, of course with sarcasm. Mirugu stop crying and gave a grin along with a peace sign. Skye rolled her eyes. Pein turned to Skye.

"Would you like to stay her for a while?" He asked politely. Skye studied his politeness for a while then asked cautiously.

"For what cost?" She asked as he only shook his head.

"I wish to only show you hospitality..." He said as Skye studied him a bit more and saw now lies. Skye bowed while turning to him.

"Thank you for your hospitality sir." Skye said as Pein nodded his head.

"Let me introduce myself along with the others..." He said while walking towards the Akatsuki. "I am Pein. This is Konan, Sasori, and Deidara." He said while walking towards another pairs. "This is Kisame and-"

"Itachi..." Skye said while Itachi gave a small smile. "Nice to see you again..." She said.

"Likewise..." He replied. Pein turned to Itachi.

"You two know eachother?" He asked as Itachi only shook his head.

"We only met a few days ago... She helped with my blinding..." He said as Pein turned to Skye.

"You are even more interesting as I thought." He said while pointing towards the other members. "This is Kakuzu, and I guess you already know Hidan." He said while turning to the masked one. "This one right here... Is Tobi..." He said as Skye studied Tobi. Then, Skye asked something that shocked everyone.

"What about the one in the walls?" Everyone's eyes widened. Zetsu came from within the walls and introduce his self.

"We are-" Black said.

"Zetsu..." White finished. Skye studied him for a second.

"Split personality, fourty-eight percent chance that you are cannibalistic because of your venus-flytap appearance..." Skye said boredly as people just stared at her. Zetsu only stared at her.

"How did you know...?" White asked.

"It's not cannibalistic if your cleaning up the mess... It's only disposing..." Black stated. Skye smirked.

"Okay... Whatever you say..." She said while going back to her bored tone. She turned to everyone. "Well... My name is Skye... This cat over here is Mirugu." Skye introduced while Mirugu grinned.

"Hi..." She said as Pein nodded.

"Make yourselve's at home..." He said while walking to his headquarters. Everyone had settled down and started doing their own thing. Deidara had molded something with his clay, and Skye couldn't help but stare at it. The form of it... The design... It was so beautiful to her. Deidara had caught her stare and turned to her.

"Like it so far, un?" He asked as her eyes widened and she turned to him.

"It's... Nice..." She said a bit shyly... She used to be artistic herself... In fact, she adored art, and she still do. But the mask she wears prevents her from being her true self. Deidara grinned.

"Thanks..." He said as Sasori rolled his eyes. Deidara gave him a smart look. "Jealous, hmm?" Sasori gave him a stoic look.

"What is there to be jealous about, Gaki...?" Sasori asked as the debate was about to begin. Kakuzu shutted them up.

"We have company here... Let's try to be normal for once..." He said as spark just came to their eyes towards eachother. Skye sighed while resting her head against the chair. Mirugu turned to Skye.

"Skye-chan?"

"I need a smoke..." She said as everyone turned to her. Mirugu sweatdropped.

"Skye-chan... You need a rest from that..." Skye gave her a look.

"Are you fucking high? I need a smoke... It keeps me calm and cool..." Mirugu only stared at her.

"Skye-chan... You're always calm and cool..." Mirugu said as Skye turned to Mirugu.

"There is more to me that you do not know about..." Skye said as everyone watched the facial expression on Mirugu's face. Mirugu gave Skye a soft smile.

"And I'm willing to find out..." She said as Skye only gave her a disturbing look.

"You know, sometimes I be thinking that you've got a thing for me..." Skye said as Mirugu's whole face turned red.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?!" She stuttered while the Akatsuki was amused. Skye sighed.

"Just remember that I don't swing that way..." Skye said as Mirugu glared at her. Skye snorted while standing up and walking towards the door. Mirugu turned to her.

"Where are you going?" Mirugu asked as Skye turned to her.

"Smoke..." Skye said as Mirugu sighed.

"Skye-chan... When are you going to quit...?" Mirugu asked while Skye gave a small smirk while popping a cigarette in her mouth.

"The day he kills me..."

* * *

**Done!**

**So how was that you guys?**

**It's been a while...**

**Mhmm...**

**Well...**

**Read and Review...**

**Love you guys...**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
